


Sleeping Beauty Ja Nai

by Irishfae



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Heero is super awkward, M/M, Non-con is someone kissing a sleeping person without their knowledge, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Duo Maxwell, Preventers (Gundam Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfae/pseuds/Irishfae
Summary: A Heero/Duo get together story in the most awkward way possible.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Sally Po, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Former Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Former Heero Yuy/Relena Peacecraft, Former Quatre Reberba Winner/Dorothy Catalonia, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Kudos: 9





	Sleeping Beauty Ja Nai

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net back in 2008. I'm moving all the works (unedited) I still like here.

Author's Note: This is my take on how Heero and I managed to finally get together. Heero has not been consulted. If he disagrees with me he can write his own damn version.

Author's Warnings: Bad language. I would have what some people would call a 'potty mouth.' What else do you expect from an unrefined kid from the streets?

Homosexuals! Me and Heero are both guys. I talk about kissing and sex. If it is too much for you, too bad. I'm sure you can find some hardcore 1xR or 2xH out there. But that's just disturbing even though Heero's fucked Relena and I've fucked Hilde. Then again, that was a long time ago and I don't want to think about it any more.

^v^ ^v^ ^v^

I think it all began about two months after Quatre broke up with his girlfriend. It was almost unnoticeable at first, the little looks my way, but slowly it became more and more intense, like I was under a magnifying glass whenever he was in the room. I don't think he consciously knew that he was doing it, but he did it all the time.

The 'he' is Heero Yuy, famed pilot of Wingzero and perfect soldier. To my knowledge, Heero had been dating Ambassador Relena Peacecraft since the end of the war, so I always assumed he was a straight as a fucking arrow. Shit, until about the same time I thought I was too. Unfortunately, Quatre Winner and his quest for true love catapulted Heero and me into a path I don't think either of us was prepared for.

When Quatre and Dorothy ended their fucked up relationship, Quatre cited that they had grown apart and that the separation was amiable. I'd heard rumblings about Dorothy's take, but I didn't want to bring it up to Quatre because they weren't the kindest of rumblings. After being single for two months, Quatre showed up at my office, the office I shared with Heero mind you, and cornered me. Heero wasn't there as he was in a debriefing from a solo mission, so Quatre got right to the point.

He flat out asked to kiss me. Needless to say, I was flabbergasted. There was Quatre Winner in all his beauty and refinement asking me to kiss him. The first question out of my mouth was, _why?_ It seemed like the logical place to start. His answer, though, wasn't the most logical as the reason he gave was that he thought he liked Trowa. See, that is what got me. Not the 'liking Trowa' part, the 'kissing Duo because you like Trowa' part. I can't even say that I was surprised that he just 'fessed up to liking another guy. And Trowa seemed like the obvious choice since they'd been really close during the war and remained so 'til now. I just didn't know if Trowa swung that way. Shit, I'm still not sure.

I told him that wasn't the best answer to the question, and he said it was the best he could give at the moment. So, I asked the next obvious question, _why me?_ That one he nailed on the fucking head. So much so, I was ready to lynch him and his super powers of observation. He told me that I was the obvious choice since I'd been checking out guys lately and that I'd probably not be against kissing him. Granted, I have been checking out guys lately, long fucking story there, and I didn't really have a major problem with kissing Q. Shit, I'd kissed and fucked people I've cared for less than Q. I could kiss a guy without being queer. Right?

Yeah, so, maybe not. I kissed Q. And like not just a quick peck on the lips, like a real, breath stealing kiss. Blondie kisses nicely, so much so I was fucking hard before I could realize what was going on. I did catch Heero bolt away from our office door as Q and I were ending our kiss. I know Heero didn't think that I knew that he saw, because he didn't say anything when he returned to the office ten minutes later with two cups of coffee.

With the sudden realization that I was done kissing Q and that my pants felt twenty times too tight, I took a quick seat. I looked up to see Quatre blushing furiously. I asked him if it helped, and he smiled and said that it had. (I wanted to curse him out because it just made things worse for me.) And with that, the blush disappeared from my friend's face and he looked like he was ready to walk into a meeting. Well, almost ready. He picked up the briefcase I hadn't noticed him walking in with and held it discreetly in front of him. He thanked me, and I wished him luck. He beamed at me and said that he would keep me updated and then walked out.

Much to Heero's credit, he didn't act like he had seen anything, but all the sudden he began paying far more attention to me than I was prepared for. It was around the same time that weird shit began to happen in my sleep. I began to wake up in the morning with the residue of a wet dream or two in my boxers. Yeah, so that was unusual. I hadn't really had that problem since I got out of puberty and started getting laid on a regular basis. Granted, I hadn't gotten laid in like a year, but it seemed odd to me that I was having to wash my sheets almost daily.

On top of the fucking wet dreams, I was waking up with morning wood so intense that if I didn't get off right away, I think I would have exploded. So, I was a healthy man, and my sexual appetite seemed to be as good at twenty-two as it was at sixteen, if not better. But that still didn't explain what my issues were.

At the time, I'd been living in the apartments owned by the Preventers. Actually, we all did except for Quatre. And Chang spent more time in Sally's apartment than he did his own, but he still lived there. Trowa, Heero and I all lived on the same floor, and Heero and I lived next to each other. They were nice apartments, which we got at a fraction what they were worth and didn't even have to worry about actually making rent, electric or any other payments as they came out of paychecks. Pretty sweet deal if you ask me.

So Heero and I lived next to each other. When we joined the Preventers I gave him a key to my place because had a tendency to break in if I wasn't walking out of the door at 0800. I got so tired of the bitching about having to break into my place to get me up, that I gave up and gave him a key. It worked out nicely, as he was able to drag my drunk ass home when I overdid it.

It was while I was in said drunk condition, two months after the obnoxious wet dreams and hard-ons had begun, that things changed again. I think I passed out in Chang's room in one of our rare, full compliment gatherings. Sally was training a new group of medics, so she was busy, which meant that Chang was bored and wanted company. During this gathering, Q and I had had challenged each other to see who could drink more. I think we both passed out around the same time, but I can't be sure.

So, Heero brought me back to my room. I'm pretty sure he carried me, bride over the threshold style, but it was like three in the morning so there wasn't much of a worry that he'd be caught carrying me around. By the time he put me to bed, I'd been out for a few hours and was starting to gain my senses back. I had them back enough to know Heero fucking kissed me before he left my apartment. Heero, mister perfect soldier, kissed me, the street rat from L2. I feigned sleep and let him think I didn't feel his lips against mine in a chaste kiss that was just a little more than a quick peck.

I'm fucking glad it was dark because all that went through my mind was what it would be like to really kiss Heero and what it would be like to fuck him. Yeah, those images in particular brought me from tired and slightly hung over to pathetically hard and horny. I wish I didn't still have the foreign substance tolerance I had when I was a kid. I'd probably not have been able to get it up if I had lost that tolerance, and at that moment, it would have been preferred. So I waited for my front door to click closed and proceeded to get myself off so I could get some sleep.

Once I realized that Heero had kissed me, he became the center of some of the most erotic dreams I've ever had. Now, this was a problem in several ways. I was constantly horny. The dreams were so vivid that scenes would replay at the most inopportune and inappropriate times. I'd had to quickly excuse myself from more than one staff meeting so I could go jerk off in the bathroom. I couldn't stop thinking of him, and it worried me because I never had gotten that hung up on any one of the chics that I had been with, but I was so not ready to admit to myself that I might be gay.

It turned out that Heero was coming into my apartment when he was sure I was asleep. Crazy stalker, bugged my room right after he saw me kiss Quatre so he could tell when I was asleep. I let him get away with it for about four more months. You may ask why I let Heero get away with it for four months after I figured out what he was doing. Well, I wanted him to get the balls to tell me what he was doing. But I got to the point where I was fed up with constantly dreaming about getting laid and not actually getting any, that I had to put an end to it. So, one night, I feigned sleep. Slowed down my breathing and heart rate and waited.

The asshole made me wait a long fucking time. Sleep tried to claim me several times and each time, I told it to go fuck off so I could catch Heero red handed. Eventually, he did sneak in. I probably should have been creeped out that he was entering my apartment while I slept to kiss me, but for some reason, I wasn't. I was curious and needed to know why he was too chicken to actually talk to me about it.

If he hadn't actually kissed me, I might have missed him entering my room. Fucker can be just as sneaky as me. I could feel the heat coming off of his body before his lips ever touched mine. And then he did it. He actually kissed me. His lips lingered longer than the first time I caught him, and as he turned to walk away, I grabbed his forearm. His whole body tensed, and I could feel the wiry muscles twitch, ready to spring.

"When were you going to tell me you've been coming into my apartment for the last six months and kissing me?" I asked him calmly, as I felt him clench his fist.

"When you caught me." He said quietly, without turning to face me.

"Why, Heero?" The muscles in his forearm flexed.

"I don't know." He practically snarled and wrenched his arm out of my grasp. I didn't make a point of hanging on, though I could of if I had wanted.

I leaned over and turned on the lamp next to my bed, and the room flooded with light. "Turn around Heero." I ordered him softly and slowly he did, eyes glued to the ground. "Look at me." As I expected he didn't and I stepped close enough so that he would be looking at my feet. "Stop being so fucking stubborn, Heero. I fucking caught you, and now you get to tell me what the hell is going on."

He raised his head slowly, I knew he was examining my body as he did so. I have never felt so naked in my boxers than at that moment. "I saw you and Quatre kiss." He said quietly not exactly looking me in the eyes.

"I know. And I know you've been watching me since that happened. So let's talk about it."

"Why did you kiss Quatre?" There was a strange look in his eyes that I couldn't quite link to a specific emotion. Maybe it was because he kept refusing to make eye direct contact.

"Because he asked me to, Heero. He wanted to make sure he liked boys before he went off trying to get into Trowa's pants."

He mumbled a small 'oh,' but didn't press the issue any further. "Are you angry with me?" He seemed to be having another conversation in his head that didn't allow for me to guide the conversation.

"A little. Not that you were kissing me, but the fact that you were kissing me while you thought I was asleep. I want to know why you were too chicken shit to fucking talk to talk to me about it. Do you have any fucking idea what your midnight kisses have been doing to me?" I knew that had come out a bit hasher than I had intended, but I wanted to be part of the conversation in his head.

"Yes." He answered simply and I paled. Had he watched me in the throws of dreamed passion? Fuck!

"Damnit Heero. I'm not some Sleeping Beauty to wake up with a fucking kiss."

"I know, Duo." He sounded frustrated.

"We're not going to do this if what you really want is a chic." I blurted out before fully realizing what I had just said.

"I don't want a girl Duo. I want you." He said in his perfect monotone voice while his piercing blue eyes roamed over my body. "I thought I wanted a girl. That's why I dated Relena. She has a similar strength of spirit that you do. And I just assumed that the reason I felt closer to you than to her was because we fought and survived the war together." He clenched his fists and looked down at the little space of carpet between our feet. "I didn't know what to do. I'd been fucking Relena for the last 5 years and I had no idea of what to do when I realized I didn't want to be with Relena any more and I wanted to be with you. I don't have the first fucking clue how to do this. So I took the cowards way and took what I wasn't supposed to take."

Fuck! "And I have a better clue? God, Heero, I think I must have dated all the beautiful women in the Preventers organization except for Une, and not from lack of trying. I haven't got the first idea of how a relationship between two guys is supposed to go. I'm so used to wining and dining and wooing to appease a woman and make her feel special, that I don't even know where to begin if we were to try this." I spelled it out to him as vaguely as possible to see if he would continue on.

"You're willing to try?" He looked up, finally making direct eye contact, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah, but you owe me something for the six months of that Sleeping Beauty crap." He frowned but didn't say anything. "But yeah, I'm up for it. My dreams about you have been far more fulfilling than the last times I had sex. And if sex with you is anything like my dreams, I'm not going to be wanting for anything." I gave him a cheeky grin.

"I'm the same." He said quietly and took a deep breath. "Can I…" He paused and made a face and then continued. "Can we kiss?"

I couldn't help but smile as Heero tried to reconfigure the way he thought about relationships. "Like a real kiss? Not that Sleeping Beauty bullshit?"

"Like a real kiss." He said with a small nervous smile. Part of me wanted to know why he was so nervous, the other part of me knew exactly why he was so nervous. It was the same reason I was. This kiss had to potential to change everything and it scared both of us stupid.

I nodded and we looked at each other calculating where hands should go and both decided to just lean in and see what happened. I took one step closer to Heero so we wouldn't be awkwardly off balance, leaned in, closed my eyes just before our lips touched and hoped for the best.

I wasn't disappointed. In fact, far from it. Heero was the first to move. He slid his right arm around my waist slowly as he touched as much skin as he could, while his other arm snaked up behind my head and his hand wrapped around the base of my skull, his fingers buried in my hair.

The only thing I was able to do was put my arms around his waist, any more concentration at the point was not going happen. What had happened was Heero's tongue and lips and I had a fleeting thought about where he learned to kiss like that, but that disappeared in a matter of nano-seconds as my brain just shut the fuck off.

I'm not sure how long we stood in my room kissing. I do know that I had severe issue with actually stopping. I had been introduced to the drug named Heero, and all I wanted to do was OD on it.

"Fuck Heero, where did you learn to kiss like that?" I looked into eyes that had gone from the purest cobalt blue to a stormy grey. Interesting. That would require further study. As it turns out, his eyes go stormy grey and mine get crayon purple when we're horny. Little tidbit of information no one really needs to know, but I'm in a sharing mood.

"I was about to ask the same thing. Relena never kissed like that." I was about respond, but noticed something wrong. There was something tickling the back of my knees and I ascertained that my hair was no longer in its braid and that Heero had somehow undone it while we were kissing.

"I should break your arm." I told him as I leaned into the hand buried in my hair.

"Try it, Maxwell." He grinned and continued to play with my hair.

"I almost broke some girl's arm when she attempted to take the elastic off. You not only got the elastic off, but got it undone while I was being kissed stupid." He gave me this dopey triumphant grin, but didn't remove his hand. Then I added quietly. "I haven't let anyone see it down. And I mean, not one person since Sister Helen. You're the first."

"Why?" I could feel the soft, almost unnoticeable tug of his fingers as that ran through my hair. "It's beautiful. It is absolutely stunning on you."

I frown. "Because it makes me look like a girl?" Yeah, I know that was a stupid thing to say, but I was going to make damn sure he really wanted a boy and not a girl.

"No, because I've wanted to see it down since I first laid eyes on you. I've looked at it for eight years and I've wondered what you would look like and what it would feel like down. It is kinda hard to think as you as a girl." The hand not running through my hair moved to my face. "You've got stubble on your face, 'cause your too lazy to shave." I muttered a 'look who's talking,' he smirked and continued. "You're flat as a fucking board and ripped in a way only a guy can be." His hand traveled over my chest. "And it turns me on that your hard and pressing against me." He reached between us and cupped my aroused cock.

"For being so chicken shit early, you've gotten bold Yuy." I thrusted gently into his hand.

"You're interested. All the reasons why I was chicken shit aren't valid anymore."

"So how do we do this Heero? I mean, I don't think we're going to date, since dating is usually a catalyst to get to know each other better. And I'm pretty sure we know each other pretty well and I can't imagine us going on 'dates' that seems kinda weird." I began to ramble as nervousness set in again.

"I think we keep doing what we're doing and add more too it. Like sleeping together and sex." I blushed at the mention of sex, as those hot and heavy dream images rushed through my mind. "I think we should be each other's boyfriend. Lover doesn't sound right and we're partners at work. We were both someone else's boyfriend before now, I don't see why we can't be that to each other."

"Yeah, I guess that could work. We're really going to do this aren't we? We're going to come out to everyone around us?" Yeah, that nervousness from before had just tripled at that moment.

"I think we should tell the guys when we're ready, we're going to have to let Une know so she can think about our partner situation."

"What if it doesn't work? What if we don't work? What happens then?" Reality hit and I realized that if Heero and I failed as a couple, we'd both be pretty screwed since we share the same friends and depending on how the break up went we might even lose each other's friend ship.

"I don't know. But what if it does work Duo? If we don't try we may miss out on something great."

"I don't think I would have pegged you as a romantic Heero."

"I'm not. I just want something more from life. For a little while, I thought I had that with Relena. But it got to the point to where the emptiness I felt back in the wars resurfaced. And when she and Dorothy pulled their little liberating coup on Quatre and me, I felt relieved, but at the same time, that emptiness expanded and I felt dead again. I realized I didn't like it and it scared me."

"Heero I don't want to be the person that is there to just fill the void." I said quietly.

"Did you hear a word I said? I had Relena, she didn't do it. It isn't going to be some random person that does it. You need to feel something to feel this void. And I feel something for you."

I think that did it for me. I decided I wasn't going to make him explain himself anymore I was satisfied. "Ok." I nodded and looked at the clock on my nightstand. "Heero we have work in the morning." Heero looked at the clock as well and nodded. "You want to stay here?" I asked quietly as nervousness took away my voice.

"Yeah."

"You locked my door."

"Hn," he nodded.

"You have a side of the bed you like?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Me neither." I grinned at him and climbed into bed, putting myself between the wall and Heero.

He climbed in after me. "Hey Heero can you give me back my elastic? I need to braid my hair before I sleep."

"You can't keep it down?"

"Do you want to choke on it in your sleep?" He looked somewhat shocked. "I slept with it down once. Once! And it decided to choke me in the middle of the night. I never did it again. Shit, if I keep it down tonight it might decide to attack you and choke you to death. I really don't want to think about the possibility of my hair killing my boyfriend." I stopped short after I said boyfriend as my insides turned to warm goo. I'd had girlfriends. Oh, so many girlfriends. But for some reason, calling Heero my boyfriend was both the scariest thing I had ever done and the most wonderful. The reason, I would come to realize later, is that I actually was in love with Heero back then. Sure as hell didn't know it, but I was.

Heero nodded, handed my hair tie back to me and I made quick work of working it back into its braid. As I did that, he pulled off his tee shirt and stepped out of his sweatpants, but didn't get into bed. He stopped and looked at me as if asking me if it was alright to get in bed with only his underwear on. I was about to make a snide comment about fucking, and how if we're going to be doing that, he's got to stop the modest bull shit, but kept my big mouth closed and just nodded that it was ok to get in.

When I was done braiding my hair, I reached over Heero and turned off the light. As I settled back down I knew I was faced with a conundrum. How were we going to do this? I'd always been the big spoon in my relationships, but I guess it was more out of necessity than dominance, due to the hair, but I couldn't imagine Heero letting Relena spoon up behind him. I think that we just decided it was too much work to figure out that late at night and moved in close, kissed and held hands until we fell asleep.

When the alarm sounded in the morning we both grumpily rolled out of bed. During the wars we had been able to perform on very little sleep, but we'd slipped and had come to love staying in bed. We got ready for work in our separate apartments, but we did get a more than lingering kiss in before we had to show up in front of everyone.

I don't think we got all that much work done that day. We both hacked into each other's medical files so we didn't have to ask each other anything awkward, though I was sure I was going to get the 'how many people have you slept with' question after he looked at the file. Sally called me into her office and asked me if Heero and I were dating. When I asked her why she asked, she answered that we had both just hacked into her computer system and into each other's file. She then mentioned, that every time I did it, I ended up dating the person whose file I had most recently hacked. I knew I was being lazy when I hacked her system, but I didn't realize how lazy. At least Heero was equally as lazy.

Sally told me she wouldn't tell Une since we didn't venture into anyone else's files, but if I did it any more she would report me. I thanked her for her kindness and slipped out as fast as I could.

That first day went either way to fast or way to slow for me. I was looking forward to what was going to happen between Heero and myself, but scared as hell as well. At five we calmly left, but did manage to get curious looks from the people who had never seen Heero leave before seven. He let himself into my apartment at five thirty, and after securing the door, we embarked on our first journey of exploration. He did bring up the topic of how many people I had slept with, and I told him to look the medical report and take out the days of our scheduled quarterly physical and the rest of the blood tests would be the answer. He stuttered a bit on that. I told him not to be an asshole about it and that despite the fact I was a practicing man-whore, I was a very safe man-whore. It turns out that my conquests made him feel inadequate at the beginning because he'd only been with Relena. I told him he was lucky.

When we crashed on the bed, he went as far to ask me how many girls I had fucked on it. I told him 'enough,' to which he replied, 'we're getting you a new bed.' I asked him if he was that confident in our relationship, and he told me 'yes he was.' We made out on the bed for I don't know how long, slowly losing our clothes. The moment of truth came that night. We were horny, hard and needing, but everything came to a grinding halt. We'd gone down on each other, which was weird to begin with since we'd only ever gone down on chics. As it turned out, I liked sucking cock more than I liked eating pussy. Heero agreed as well.

Sex for the first time was awkward to say the least. We'd both only ever been the penetrators, so now we had to figure out who would give up control for the first time. Neither of us wanted to voluntarily give it up, so we tossed a coin and I ended up getting to be top for our first time. Despite being nervous as hell, we survived and flipped positions. As we got more used to sex, we would change positions as the mood suited. Neither of us was a designated bottom or top. We like to change things up as the mood suits us.

As I came to find out, Heero likes sex just as much as I like sex. And once we trained our brains to the fact that we were fucking another guy and not a chic, we had a grand ole time. We played games with each other; our favorite was to challenge each other to having sex in odd places. The first one we did was to have sex in every one of Quatre's bedrooms over a period of four days. I don't even want to tell you how many time we had sex over those four days. Needless to say, we hurt like hell afterwards, but it was so worth it. Almost got caught by Q a few times too. Made it more fun.

We even fucked in Une's office. Granted we thought we disabled the surveillance cameras in her room, but for some reason she kept grinning at us for the next week every time we saw her. We assumed that she has a closed circuit system that we couldn't find on our initial sweep. At least we didn't get fired.

We quote, unquote, moved in with each other shortly after we started dating. We hadn't even told the guys yet, though we did tell Une because we were partners at work and there was some lame ass rule against partners fucking. We kept both apartments up until a short time ago. We used Heero's for entertaining and mine for living. We did get a new bed and have since gotten two more mattresses and five more box springs. Did I mention we loved, and still love, having sex? I think I did.

Heero and I did break up two times in our first three years together. The first time was for a month, but we didn't do any moving out so it was kinda clear that it wasn't a permanent thing. For the first breakup we fought over something stupid, that I think boiled down to the fact that neither of us wanted to be the first to say that they loved the other. The second time was for some absolutely stupid reason, lasted a week, and I can't remember why we 'broke up' to begin with. I crashed at Wufei's for a week and Heero and I came crawling back to each other at the end of the week.

We took up Aikido to help control our tempers and give us a structured outlet for our fights. We found that, as soldiers, it was easier for us to hash things out by physically fighting rather than verbally. We even went as far as laying mats down in my living room so that when we downed the other it wouldn't cause that much damage. It has done wonders for our relationship.

I also found out little quirks of Heero's that made me crazy. He has a program on his computer that tells him when to get up to piss and eat. Otherwise, he won't. And when he is working on said computer, he tends to listen to the same piss poor trance cd. I got no problem with trance, but the same fucking one makes me crazy. (No, they don't all sound the same) I've been tossed to the mats on more than one occasion for switching up his work music on him.

He's also a fucking neat freak. When we decided that my apartment was going to be the one we lived in, he cleaned the place top to bottom and scolded me when I didn't do my part to keep it clean.

Granted, I probably bugged the ever living shit out of him in the beginning too. We've both gotten lots better over the years. What pissed Heero off the most was the hair in the shower drain and the dirty and clean clothes strewn about the place. Heero found a way to cure me of my dirty drain tendencies. He had gotten home before me, found the drain cover clothed in hair that could only be mine, took the fucking hair and put it on my god damn pillow. He did it a second time too, when I forgot to clean the drain after a rather intense round of bed play. I was not happy.

Heero also cured me fairly quickly of my habit of leaving clothes all around. About a month into living together I found dirty socks in my breakfast cereal. I was not happy. Granted, I didn't learn my lesson and proceeded to find dirty socks, gym clothes and boxers in boxes of food that only I ate. If we had had a mat at that time I would have thrown him to it, but as it happened I had learned my lesson by then and have come to like keeping my clothes neatly away.

Five years have passed since me and Heero started dating. I still rag on him about treating me like Sleeping Beauty and kissing me until I woke up and caught him. But he always rebuttals with a round of mind blowing sex and says that that wouldn't have happened if he hadn't. Who knows if that is true? I don't care to think about it too much.

We finally got rid of Heero's apartment about a year ago and we're thinking about getting a real place together. We also talk about getting married and 'having' kids. Even after a year of Heero talking about kids and marriage it is still weird. Though, I think we'll probably go through with the whole marriage bit before we're thirty. Given thirty is only three years away, but I think we'll do that. We kinda want to be legally bound before we buy a house.

I don't foresee Heero and I breaking it off anytime soon. What we have is too good to get rid of. And now, as I watch him working on his computer, I am struck again with everything that makes him wonderful and the endless list of reason why I love him. A list that goes back to when I was a stupid kid of fourteen, not realizing that I shot the one person who would make me happy. And secretly, only in my own mind, will I allow myself to be his Sleeping Beauty.

-End


End file.
